1. Field
One or more embodiment of the invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display device including an organic light emitting device having a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emitting layer disposed therebetween. In the self-luminous display device, excitons, which occur when holes injected from the hole injection, and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode, are recombined in the organic light emitting layer, decay from an exited state to a ground state, thereby emitting light.
Since the organic light emitting display apparatus requires no additional light source, it may be driven at a relatively low-voltage and may be relatively lightweight and thin. Also since the viewing angle, contrast and response speed of the organic light emitting display apparatus are excellent, the application scope thereof has expanded from personal portable devices such as MP3 players or mobile phones, to televisions.